


A Risk worth taking

by smhfiction



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Agent Alex, Babysitter Cat, DEO exists, Detective Maggie, F/F, Food Truck owners Kara & Winn, Goat Farmer Lena, Investigative Journalist Cat, Kara & Lena are best friends, Kara has powers but isn’t Supergirl, Protective Maggie, Sanvers - Freeform, alex is a mom, supercat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-06 05:17:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12810438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smhfiction/pseuds/smhfiction
Summary: With a bit of a push Alex and Kara both have to determine if the risk is worth the reward when it comes to the women in their life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This will be told from Alex’s and Kara’s POV. 
> 
> I have six chapters written already. 
> 
> This does not go by the shows timeline at all considering Kara isn’t Supergirl.

Alex struggled with dressing the squirming body on the bed. Every time she reached for a leg, the baby would start kicking and giggling. She groaned in frustration, and fell beside the baby, before sweeping him into her arms and lifting him high in the air.

  
“Why do you have to be so difficult in the mornings. Aunt Kara’s going to be wondering where I am.” She blew a raspberry on the bare tummy, then proceeded to dress the little boy in a white onesie, denim coveralls, train socks, and white sneakers.

  
Riley Danvers was eleven months old and the light of Alex’s life. Nine months ago, the DEO got a tip about an alien smuggling ring, and they found the little boy wrapped in rags, in a makeshift crib made from carboard boxes. The smell of urine and feces was so strong in the room that more than one agent had thrown up. With one look at the squirming bundle, Alex had scooped him up and hadn’t let him out of her sight even after his medical exam had been completed.

  
In total, there had been thirty aliens, ranging from two months old to a man in his forties. After questioning everyone, they came to find that the little boy’s parents had been killed a week before the raid. No one was sure what species of alien he was. He looked human, but had a large appetite, his eyes seemed to be sensitive to too much light, and his ears had a slight point to them.

  
A Week after the raid, when it was time to find homes for the orphans, Alex knew she would never be able to let him go. She’d grown to attached and would have been heartbroken for him to be taken away.

  
She was able to fast track the adoption process and requested to cut back on her hours. Jonn had understood and reluctantly allowed her to cut her work week to four days to allow her the time she needed with him. She hadn’t gone on a mission in five months and was mostly regulated to lab work.

  
Alex had thought she would have missed being out in the field, but she didn’t. Even though she loved her work, Riley was her life now, and she wouldn’t trade him for anything in the world. Eliza had been thrilled when she found out she had a grandson and visited twice a month to give Alex a bit of a breather. Alex had a feeling her mom would be moving to National City before long.

  
Kara, Alex’s younger sister had been over the moon when she learned Alex was adopting, literally. She’d flown over the moon. Kara’s pod crash landed on earth when she was thirteen and Alex’s parents had taken her in. That was fourteen years ago. When Kara had saved the plane Alex was on from crashing, Jonn had tried to talk Kara into joining the DEO, but Kara had declined.

  
Occasionally, Kara would help when she heard someone in need, but her passion lied with food. After completing culinary school, Kara had opened one of the most popular taco food trucks in National City, along with her best friend Winn.

  
A quick glance at the clock told Alex if she didn’t leave now, she would be late in helping Kara for the day. Winn had come down with the flu the day before, and Kara needed the help.

  
After wresting Riley into a light weight jacket and slipping a Sesame Street beanie on his head they were ready to go. With Riley in one arm and his bag over her shoulder, Alex walked out her door and rode the elevator two floors up before exiting and knocking on apartment 535.

  
The door opened a few minutes later. “You’re late.”

  
Cat Grant was one of the most intimidating women Alex had ever meet, but Riley loved the older woman and Cat was a natural with him. Cat had even gone so far as to set up the corner of the living room as Riley’s space, complete with a crib, toy chest, and changing table.

  
A month after bringing Riley home, Alex had run into Cat and her son Carter in the elevator and Cat had said she wouldn’t mind watching him if Alex ever needed a hand. To say Alex was shocked would be an understatement.

  
In her early years, Cat had been an investigative journalist winning numerous accolades, and gaining to many enemies to count. In the last few years, she’d laid low from the news, but Cat had mentioned in passing that she was writing a piece about the most infamous murders in National City that was still a cold case. Alex knew Cat would stop at nothing to get her story, but she also knew when she watched Riley he would be as safe as if her or Kara was watching him.

  
“He was a bit rowdy this morning.” Alex handed him over and set his bag on the floor, while Cat took the beanie off his head.

  
“You only rode up two floors, Alex. He didn’t need a beanie or a jacket.” Cat smoothed out his auburn curls, making the little boy grin, showing off his deep dimples.

  
Alex shrugged. “Never be to careful. I promised Kara I would help her all day, so I won’t be back until tonight.”

  
Cat shooed her away. “We’re fine. Oh, and Alex have your alien sister stop by tonight. I need to talk with her.”

  
“She has a name.” The first-time Kara had met Cat, she’d bent Cat’s doorknob beyond recognition and outed herself immediately. The glim in Cat’s eyes set Alex on edge, but Cat had been nothing but a good friend.

  
Alex kissed Riley on the head, promised Cat she’d tell Kara, then walked out the door. She’d been hesitant to let Cat watch him considering Riley was an alien, but Cat hadn’t even batted an eye and told Alex she was the most award winning journalist of all time. Like that was supposed to explain everything.

  
After signing an NDA and listening patiently to Alex relay all of Riley’s differences compared to humans, Cat had glared at her and told Alex she would be fine. That she had lived with a band of hobos, riding trains across the country in her twenties and if she could handle them, she could handle anyone.

  
Alex bounded out the front door of the apartment building, wrapped her scarf tighter around her neck, and headed toward the park three blocks away where Kara’s food truck was always parked.

  
After Kara saved the mayors daughter from being attacked, he had allowed her to park her food truck at the park. Kara had made quite a few enemies because she was the only food truck allowed there, but it didn’t really bother her anymore.

  
Kara could be a puppy at times, but one thing she was serious about was her food truck, and would do anything legally to get ahead. Food critics loved her food, and Kara had won her fair share of culinary awards.

  
The one thing Alex was looking forward to was this was Friday, and a certain detective who always visited the food truck on Fridays. Alex hadn’t helped Kara for almost a month so she hadn’t seen the woman and was looking forward to a few quick words with her.

  
A few quick words would be all it was because the truck usually stayed busy from the time it opened tell the time it closed. Partly because the food was that good and partly because Kara turned out the food very quickly. No one needed to know it was her alien speed that made it happen, or the occasionally help of her heat vision.

  
Yes, she was looking forward to seeing Maggie again. It would be nice to see the woman in a different setting, but Alex just didn’t have the time for that. Not with Riley and the DEO. Not to mention helping Kara whenever possible.

Besides, she couldn’t even be sure Maggie liked her like that. Sure, Maggie was friendly, but she could be that way with everyone.

  
As soon as the truck came into view, and Alex caught a glimpse of the line that was already forming, she knew there wasn’t going to be a minute of peace. The line was at least thirty feet long. Alex waved at a few familiar faces, opened the door, and walked inside the truck.

  
The smells inside instantly making her mouth water. Kara was a master at blending different spices and herbs. Many had tried to get her recipe, not knowing that a key component came from a flower deep in the Amazon jungle. Kara had harvested the flower on one of her many explorations trying to find new ingredients for her recipes. After countless tests, Alex had deemed it safe for food consumption and anyone with food allergies.

  
Alex had helped Kara set up a greenhouse behind her small house to cultivate the flower so she didn’t have to fly to the jungle every few months. The flowers were Kara’s most prized possession. She got all her goat cheese, from her best friend Lena, who owned a large Goat farm outside of city limits and sourced the rest of her ingredients from local farmers around National City.

  
Kara smiled at her and held her spatula up. “Ready for today?”

  
Alex hung her jacket and scarf up. “Have you seen the line?”

  
“No.” Kara tilted her glasses and caught sight of the line. “I love people.”

  
“They love you too.” Alex leaned back against the counter as Kara continued prepping the food for the day. It was amazing watching her work. In a matter of minutes everything was cut and diced to perfection.

  
“I think that does it. Want to open early?” Kara asked, grinning, hoping from foot to foot.

  
Alex chuckled at her antics. “Why not.”

  
“I mean,” Kara said. “The quicker we open, the faster time will fly, and the sooner you can see Maggie.”

  
Alex stopped by the door and threw a glare at Kara over her shoulder. “Kara, I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

  
“Keep telling yourself that.”

  
Alex walked out. “You’re in luck. We’re opening early.” She smiled at the cheers of the crowd, proud of her little sister for what she’d accomplished. They were both headed in the right direction and it felt good. It gave Alex peace of mind to know Kara’s business was so successful. Once she was back inside the truck, she held out her fist and Kara bumped it.

  
“Ready for this?” Alex asked.

  
“I was born ready.”

  
“Dork.”

  
“Please,” Kara said. “You’re a bigger dork then me.”

  
Alex took a deep breath, stepped up to the counter and opened the window. “What can I get for you today?”


	2. Chapter 2

Alex breathed a sigh of relief when she served the last person in line for their lunch rush, then greedily accepted the beef taco Kara handed her.

  
“Lena’s headed this way,” Kara said, before stuffing her face with her own taco.

  
It always amazed Alex that Kara had memorized all the important people in her life’s heartbeats. Even though Alex was a badass in her own right, now that she had Riley, it felt good to know Kara was always listening in.

  
She accepted the second taco, and watched as Lena walked across the park toward them, rolling a good size suitcase behind her, that wasn’t a suitcase at all. It was a customized cooler that held her homemade goat cheese. Kara and Lena had been friends for years. Alex had her reservations at first, but Lena wasn’t anything like her brother or mother and over the years she’d become a part of their family.

  
Five years ago, when Lex died in prison, Lillian had gone insane, and per Lionel’s will Lena inherited LuthorCorp. Lena had stunned everyone when she had gone against her family and sold the business. Not long afterward, Lillian had made an attempt on Lena’s life and had been killed. Lena, like Kara, had always had a passion for food, and an affection for animals. Kara had been ecstatic when Lena decided to open a goat farm and make her own cheeses.

  
Before she could tell her to, Kara was out the door, and next to Lena, taking the handle out of her hand and dragging it along behind her. For a brief period, Alex thought Kara and Lena might consider dating, but they had never crossed that line. Kara called them platonic soulmates and Alex could see that. They’d been inseparable ever since that first hello.

  
“Hey, Alex,” Lena said, trailing behind Kara into the truck, then accepting a quickly made Taco from Kara.

  
“Lena.” Alex pointed to the cooler. “Is that the new recipe.”

  
Lena nodded. “I only included two containers of that, so Kara could experiment with it. It has hints of honey and white pepper. I like it.”

  
“It’s delicious,” Kara said, sliding a spoon out of her mouth. “What?”

  
Lena just smiled and continued eating her taco. Alex chuckled, but stiffened when a voice pipped up from behind her.

  
“Is this a private party, Danvers, or can anyone join?”

  
Kara and Lena both gave her a knowing look, before she turned toward Maggie Sawyer. Today she wore a black pair of skinny jeans, gray loose fitting, button-down, and her badge was clipped onto her belt. Her ever present black leather jacket was draped over her arm.

  
“Maggie, what can we get you today?” It always amazed Alex that she could get out any words around her.

  
“Now, Alex,” Maggie said, and Alex shivered, “Has it been so long that you don’t know my order by heart.”

  
The deep dimples on display wreaked havoc on Alex’s nerves. She was a DEO Agent for goodness sake. She’d fought countless aliens and disarmed bombs all the time. She could handle a tiny detective.

  
“Wasn’t sure if you’d decided to try something new.”

  
“Not from this truck. Your sister makes the best goat cheese and vegetable tacos around.” Maggie scrunched her nose up, and Alex almost swooned on the spot. “Not sure what she puts in them, but it’s a distinctive taste. I’ve not been able to figure it out yet. It’s like the spices aren’t from around her.”

  
“What?” Alex shook her head. “Don’t be silly.”

  
“I’m a detective, Danvers, I detect,” Maggie said.

  
“Hi, Maggie,” Kara waved at her and slid her plate across the small space in exchange for Maggie’s money.

  
“Little Danvers. Luthor with you today?”

  
“Hi Maggie,” Lena said.

  
“You sure you won’t sell some of this goat cheese to me, Lena? I would pay top dollar,” Maggie asked.

  
“Afraid not. This particular recipe is Kara’s. I’ve just acquired a half dozen more goats and I’m going to start crafting plain goat cheese to sell to restaurants. If you want some of that I’ll keep your name in mind.”

  
“Besides seeing Alex today, that’s the best thing that’s happened to me.” Maggie glanced behind her at the few people walking toward them. “Well, that’s my cue. See you around, Danvers.”

  
Alex bit her lip even as Kara and Lena snickered from behind her.

  
“You should have just asked her out, Alex,” Kara said.

  
Alex turned and glared at her. “Really? Like the way you’ve asked Cat out.”

  
Kara fiddled with her glasses. “That’s different. You and Maggie like each other. Cat doesn’t even know I exist.”

  
Alex rolled her eyes. Of course, Cat Knew she existed. She didn’t know why they kept dancing around each other. “And Cat wants you to stop by her apartment tonight.”

  
“Sure.” Kara wiped down the counter. “I can do that.”

  
“I don’t know what you two are getting into, but please don’t let it be illegal.” Alex knew something was going on with those two and she knew it wasn’t anything sexual. No telling what Cat had her sister doing.

  
“It’s not.”

  
Kara never could lie, but Alex would let it go for now. Hopefully, she wouldn’t see her sister flying on the news anytime soon.

  
“I’ve got to go.” Lena kissed Kara’s cheek and hugged Alex. “See you tomorrow Kara, I’ll see you Sunday, Alex.”

  
They both bid farewell to Lena, and got back to making tacos. When they finally closed up at five-thiry, Alex was dead tired. “You ready?”

  
“Yep.” Kara held two large bags in her hands filled with different types of tacos. Alex knew for a fact that one of those bags was for Cat and Carter.

  
Twenty minutes later, Alex was knocking on Cat’s door, and Carter opened it motioning them in.

  
“Hey, Kara. Are those tacos?” Carter asked, eyeing the bag.

  
“Of course. I would never not bring you any.”

  
“Cool.” Carter tugged on Alex’s hand. “Can you help me with my science project?”

  
“Sure, bud. Let me check on Riley then we’ll get started after you eat.” She ruffled his hair.

  
“Okay.”

  
Cat was sitting on the couch, nursing a glass of wine and staring at Kara, who had just swept a willing Riley into her arms.

  
“He’s only been awake ten minutes,” Cat said when Alex sat beside her on the couch.

  
“Any trouble?”

  
“He’s never any trouble, Alex.” Cat’s gaze swept Kara from head to toe, and Alex rolled her eyes as she motioned Kara forward and took Riley out of her arms. Cat had changed his clothes, probably the minute the door was shut behind Alex that morning. Clothes that Alex would never be able to afford, but she appreciated Cat caring.

  
“Cat,” Kara said, pushing her glasses up the bridge of her nose.

  
“Kiera, join me in my office.”

  
Alex just shook her head as Kara followed behind her. Her and Carter shared a knowing look.

  
“I’m sure they’ll get there,” he said.

  
“We can hope.”

  
Alex lifted Riley up and smothered his face in kisses, then accepted his sloppy ones in return. “You’re such a good boy. Mommy loves you so much.” She held him close to her chest and closed her eyes when his tiny hands fisted her shirt.

  
She was pretty sure she’d hit it out of the park with Riley, considering he hardly ever cried and usually only woke up once in the middle of the night. She wasn’t sure if it was his natural temperament or part of his alien heritage. Either way, she wasn’t complaining.

  
“I’m done,” Carter pronounced fifteen minutes later and Alex stood, with a wide-awake Riley in her arms, and walked down the hall to Carters bedroom.

Cat’s office door was closed and Alex didn’t even want to guess as to what was going on behind those doors. Hopefully, Kara was getting a clue, but that seemed unlikely. Now, maybe it was her turn to take a chance with Maggie. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter we find out what Kara and Cat are doing behind closed doors.


	3. Chapter 3

Kara sucked in a breath when Cat called her name. By now the mispronunciation was sort of like an endearment. Her eyes strained to Cat’s backside and she was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost walked straight into said backside when Cat stopped at her office door.

  
Cat gave her a knowing look, opened the office door, closed it behind them, and locked it.

  
For once, Kara wished they would both stop pretending and fess up to what they felt for each other but she knew today wouldn’t be the day, especially once she caught the glim in Cat’s eyes.

  
No, these private office visits were for something entirely different. Wordlessly, Kara accepted the bundle of clothes Cat handed her and quick changed into a pair of black pants, black t-shirt, black hoodie, black socks, and black shoes.

  
When Kara turned back around, Cat was standing by a huge cork board filled to the brim with the notes she’d made over the last six months. A smaller cork board was set up next to the larger one and Cat pointed to it.

  
“I keep coming across his name and I believe tonight is the night we should check it out.” The name Bryan Matters was highlighted in yellow.

  
“You mean me?” Kara pointed to her own chest. Cat liked to include herself in these missions, even if she didn’t go on them.

  
Cat flicked her hand in the air. “Yes, you. Now, here’s his address. Just do what you normally do and try and find anything out. He is supposed to be home tonight.”

  
“Like normal,” Kara muttered and took the piece of paper Cat handed her.

  
The first-time Cat and called Kara into the office, Kara thought this was it, Cat would spill her heart out. Turned out, Cat only wanted her help with her cold case. For the past six months Kara had been going on quick stake-outs to help Cat out. It hurt that Cat only had use of her because she was an alien, but Kara hoped in time, that would change. The only thing on Cat’s mind now was solving the case.

  
“Anything particular you want me to look for?” Kara slipped her glasses off and laid them on the desk.

  
“He’s a slimy bastard, so anything will do.”

  
“Why tonight? You know I don’t like surprises.”

  
“I got a tip that something was going down tonight at his house. In five minutes. Now fly Supergirl. This could be important.”

  
“Fine.” Kara hated the nickname, but felt a swell of pride every time Cat called her that. And she would never allow Cat to go on these dangerous missions. “I’m going.” She didn’t have the nerve to ask for a kiss, so she opened the window, pulled her hood up, and flew out.

  
If Alex ever found out what she was up to, she would kill her, but for now Kara was able to keep it a secret. There was no way she wanted to work for the DEO, but helping Cat out didn’t feel like work. It felt like she was helping the woman she was in love with.

  
Four minutes later, she spotted the man’s house and gently landed on his roof, before laying down on her stomach and used her x-ray vision to see through the attic, second floor, then down to the first floor where two men were facing off and staring at each other in what looked to be an office. Both men’s body language was relaxed.

  
She reached into her pocket to take her notebook out, but before she could the short, fat man, pulled a gun and shot the other one in the face. Kara cringed, but kept her cool when blood splattered all over the walls and Bryan’s body landed on the floor with a thud. The fat man, pocketed the gun, kicked the man for good measure then started rummaging through the office.

  
This wasn’t the first time, Kara had staked someone out and they’d ended up dead. She’d freaked out the first time, but Cat assured her she would alert the proper authorities. Kara trusted Cat to do the right thing and she’d never let Kara down yet.

  
Kara hurriedly pulled out her notebook and quickly sketched the two men and the type of gun used. When the man found the safe he punched in the numbers and smiled when it popped open. Kara zoomed in on the folder and wrote down everything she saw. After another ten minutes, the office was a disaster and the man spit on the dead guy, kicked him again, then walked out.

  
Kara adjusted her gaze and followed the man when he walked down the road, crossed into an alley and got into a black SUV. She jotted down the make, model, license plate, and scanned the interior. A small grocery bag in the backseat caught her attention. Williams Grocery was a small family owned business and she wrote that down along with everything in the bag. Cat had told her everything was evidence and not to dismiss anything as insignificant.

  
When he pulled the car away from the curb, Kara looked back into the office, but it was such a mess, she wouldn’t be able to see anything and there was no way she was going into the house.

She wasn’t even sure it was a good to keep helping Cat, considering this was the fourth person she’d staked out that ended up dead. She would never tell Alex, but every night Kara flew by their apartment building to make sure Cat and Carter were okay. Cat had made quite a few enemies over the years and racked up an impressive amount of death threats.

  
With a final deep breath, she stood and took to the sky, following above the man as he drove down the road. Five minutes later he pulled into a two-story house, got out and entered. Kara landed on the roof and watched him great a woman, then proceed to his office.

  
Kara couldn’t see him make the call, but she wrote down what he said. It’s done and I’ve got it. Kara was bummed when he ended the call, exited the office, then joined the woman in the living room. When nothing else was forthcoming, she flew to Cat’s apartment, climbing into the window a few minutes later.

  
Cat was seated at her desk, scribbling on a piece of paper, and by the clock, Kara realized she’d been gone for a little over forty minutes. She quick changed back into her clothes, folded the other ones, slipped her glasses on, then turned to Cat.

  
Without a word, Kara walked to the board and crossed the man’s name out.

  
“Another one.” Cat nibbled on the earpiece of her glasses then slipped them on.

  
“I think death follows you around.”

  
Cat rolled her eyes and held her hand out of the papers. Kara handed them over and watched anxiously as Cat flipped through them. Cat turned the large cork board over and the other side was littered with sketches that Kara had drawn on her other stake outs and tacked the new two up. One with a white thumb tack and one with a red one, indicting the person was dead.

  
“Good job as always, Kara.” Cat retook her seat and took her glasses off. “Now, tell me what you saw.”

  
Kara recounted everything in minute detail. “The killer was very nonchalant about the whole thing. Bryan didn’t seem scared or upset that the man was there. He didn’t even seem surprised when the man pulled out the gun and shot him. Cat,” Cat lifted her eyes. “Is this just about a cold case, because this is getting ridiculous?”

  
Cat tapped her nail on a folder on the desk and Kara picked it up, skimming through it. In nineteen-eighty-six four women ranging in age from eighteen to twenty-three were sexually assaulted, murdered, and their bodies cut up, and disposed of in the town square. No witness, no DNA, no fingerprints, nothing. Inside was pictures of the four women, smiling at the camera. “They didn’t find anything?”

  
“Of course, they did, but when someone in a position of power wants it to disappear, it does.”

  
“You know who did it?”

  
“There have been rumors through the years, but nothing definite.” Cat hummed.

  
“You know who did it?”

  
“I have a very good idea, yes. It’s just picking the players out and connecting the dots.”

  
“But, if there isn’t any evidence.”

  
“There is always evidence, Kara. There is always someone that knows what happened. I intend to find out and make it stick. Those four women deserve to rest knowing their killer is brought to justice. Their families deserve the truth.”

  
Kara warmed at Cat’s passion for her work. “Did you know them?”

  
“No, but they were someone’s daughter, girlfriend, sister, friend and I for one am not going to stop fighting for them. Usually, I would just do this myself, but you have proved an invaluable resource and I don’t take that for granted. And, as we well know, I can’t canvass myself, not now at least.”

  
“You’ve pissed off quite a few people.”

  
A smile played at the corner of Cat’s mouth. “It seems I have and I will not risk Carters safety.”

  
“Of course not. I’m here when you need me.”

  
“Thank you.” Cat accepted the file back, and shooed Kara toward the door. “Go. You’ve given me a lot to work with and I’m sure Riley is ready to go home and we both know Alex won’t leave with you still here. I believe she has the wrong idea about what we do in here.” Cat arched her brow.

  
“Same thing I wish,” Kara mumbled.

  
“What was that, Kiera?” Cat looked at her over the rim of her glasses.

  
“Nothing, Cat.” Kara stood and headed for the door. “Have fun.”

  
“Yes. Yes.”

  
Kara unlocked the office door and hesitated for a second before opening it and walking out. One of these days, she’d work up the nerve to ask Cat out. For now, she would continue to help and protect her. The last thing she wanted was for anything to happen to her or Carter.


	4. Chapter 4

  
Alex hummed and bounced Riley in her arms as she walked around the living room on Sunday morning waiting for Kara to arrive.

On Sundays, Kara didn’t open the food truck, opting to spend time with her friends and family instead. Lean would usually join them for the day.

  
At a quarter to eight, Kara swept her way into the apartment and with a burst of super speed lifted Riley out of Alex’s arms and floated a few feet off the floor, on her back with Riley sitting on her chest and her hands on his waist.

  
“Do you like that, Riley?” Kara grinned at his squeal, then she rose another foot or two, before floating around the room.

Alex rolled her eyes, then turned to Lena.   
“Good morning.”

  
“You, too,” Lena said. “It’s not really fair, is it? She’s going to be his favorite.”

  
“Don’t be hating haters,” Kara threw out.

  
Alex sighed. “I fear she might already be his favorite.”

  
“I fear you’re right,” Lena said.

  
“Don’t listen to them, Ri. We’re each other’s favorites. I would choose you over them any day.” Kara held him close to her chest, turned over, then lowered her arms with her hands bracing his sides and flew around the room. His giggles floated around them making everyone smile. Kara made her way to Alex and held him up to her eye level, before Alex took a hold of him and Kara landed on her feet in a flourish.

  
Lena held up her phone to the calculator function with a nine point five showing.

  
“Really, Lee. That was a ten.” Kara planted her hands on her hips.

  
“There were flaws.” Is all Lena said before pocketing her phone.

  
“Before you get into a debate, you both can gather his things. Kara grab his stroller. Lena grab his bag. And Kara,” Alex said once the door was shut and locked. “I would have given you an eight.”

  
Kara shook her head and mumbled as she lead the way down the hall, then proceeded to push the elevator button for the ground floor before turning to face Alex and Lena with her back to the elevator. “What’s a girl supposed to do when her sister and best friends turn against her?”

  
“Get a girlfriend.”

  
Kara spun around coming face to face with Cat Grant who stood in the middle of the elevator.

Alex snickered and pushed past a dumbfounded Kara and allowed Cat to take Riley out of her arms. Next in was Lena. When the doors shut, Cat turned to Alex.

  
“Should we open the doors for her or head downstairs?”

  
Alex sighed and pushed the button. The doors opened, she grabbed Kara’s arm, and pulled her into the elevator before pushing the lobby button. “Get it together,” Alex said, only loud enough for Kara to hear. “Invite her today.”

  
Kara didn’t acknowledge her, but Alex knew she’d heard her. 

  
“Cat,” Alex said. “If you don’t have plans, you can join us at the park. It’s just going to be us four.”

  
“If I didn’t have plans already I would,” Cat said, and handed Riley back when they exited the elevator. “But I have brunch plans.” Cat pinned Kara with a stare. “I don’t want to keep the lady waiting.”

  
Kara averted her gaze when Cat walked out of the lobby and into her towncar. The look on Kara’s face was a mixture of stunned disbelief, and sadness, and it broke Alex’s heart. She didn’t even realize Cat was dating.

  
“Kara, I’m…” Alex started, but Kara cut her off.

  
“It’s all right,” Kara said. “I waited too long. I just thought.” She shook her head. “It doesn’t matter.”

  
Alex hung back as Kara and Lena walked in front of her, arms entwined. She hated to see her sister sad, but as much time as she spent with Cat she wasn’t sure when the woman would have had time to date. It didn’t make any sense. She was on the verge of texting Cat, when Kara called her name to catch up with them.

  
Once they reached the park and secured a picnic table, Kara picked up Riley and headed out to explore. Alex didn’t protest. Instead she turned to Lena.

  
“Poor Kara,” Lena said. “I was so sure Cat liked her.”

  
“Cat does like her,” Alex said. “I don’t know what’s going on, but something doesn’t sound right. Probably has something to do with that case she’s working on.”

  
“You mean the case she’s roped Kara into helping her with. I hope what they’re doing is legal.”

  
“It better be.”

  
They both shut up when Kara headed back toward them. From the look on her face, Alex knew she hadn’t been listening to them.

  
Kara fidgeted and handed Riley to Alex. “I…”

  
“Kara, what is it?” Alex asked, when Lena rubbed Kara’s arm.

  
“Don’t be mad.” Kara pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and avoided looking Alex in the eye.

  
Oh god, what had she done. “Kara.”

  
“Danvers.”

  
Alex’s eyes widened at the voice behind her. She threw a glare at Kara, who smiled sheepishly, then Alex turned around coming face to face with Maggie Sawyer. Today she wore a pair of skinny jeans, white t-shirt, and plaid button-down, unbuttoned and the sleeves rolled up, showing off her forearms. Her hair was down around her shoulders. She looked amazing.

  
“Maggie,” Alex managed to blurt out.

  
Maggie’s eyes widened a bit. “My, my, Alex. You’ve been holding out on me. Hi there.” She touched Riley’s hand and he grabbed her finger. “What a cutie.”

  
“Riley,” Alex said, “This is Maggie.” This is what she was afraid of. Maggie finding out about Riley and bolting. She breathed a sigh of relief, when Maggie didn’t pull her finger from Riley’s grasp.

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Riley,” Maggie said.

  
“Well.” Kara clapped her hands. “Lena and I have plans. Bye, Alex.”

  
Before Alex could stop her, they were both well on their way to the other side of the park. Kara really needed to be more careful with her super speed. “So, what brings you here today?” Alex asked, sitting down. Maggie sat down beside her and rested back against the table.

  
“You. Kara mentioned you would be here today, but I have to admit, I didn’t know you had a kid.”

  
Alex patted Riley on the back. “Why would you. You don’t really know me.”

  
“Then maybe it’s time I do.”

  
“Really?” The surprise on her face must have shown because Maggie chuckled.

  
“Really, Alex.”

  
The way Maggie said her name, set her heart racing. Could it really be this easy? “Get to know me like friend wise or?”

  
Maggie licked her lips. “I think we can do better than that.” She lifted her hand and traced Alex’s jaw line with her finger.

  
Alex shivered, but had to keep her wits about her. “I think we can, too, but, look, Maggie, I like you, but I’m a package deal. Riley is my life and I don’t have a lot of time free.”

  
“Anything worth having is worth working at and I like kids.”

  
Alex tugged Riley’s beanie to cover more of his ears. Was Maggie okay with aliens though, was the question? What would she think? Could she even tell her? She would never risk her sons life for a possible relationship.

  
“Alex, what is it?” Maggie asked.

  
“I…” Riley took the lapse in silence to rip his hat off. Alex quickly reached for it, but Maggie beat her to it and picked it up. Alex’s heart pounded when Maggie looked from the beanie to Riley and she wordlessly handed it back to Alex to put it back on him.

  
“Hey,” Maggie touched Alex’s arm. “It’s fine.”

  
“Really, because most people...”

  
“Danvers.” Maggie squeezed Alex’s arm. “I’m not most people. I have nothing against aliens. Especially cute ones with killer dimples.” Maggie smiled showing off her own dimples. “I fight for their rights. I would never discriminate. Especially since my favorite food truck is run by an alien.” Alex’s eyes widened. “She’s not exactly subtle.”

  
Alex groaned. “I know. She really needs to reign it in.” She kissed Riley on the cheek when he cuddled against her chest.

  
“Do you mind if I ask what species he is.” She held her hands up. “I mean no disrespect. Just curious.”

  
Alex spent the next twenty minutes retelling Riley’s story with Maggie giving Alex her undivided attention, and asking an occasional question.

  
Maggie relaxed against Alex’s side. “Couldn’t help but fall in love, huh?” Maggie asked. 

  
“He stole my heart the moment I laid eyes on him.”

  
“I can see why.” Maggie said.

  
“Where do we go from here?” Alex asked. She didn’t have time for games and she wasn’t a player. She was looking for forever.

  
“How about ice cream?” Maggie hopped up, grabbed the stroller, and slipped Riley’s bag over her arm. “My treat.”

  
“Well, if it’s your treat, Sawyer. What are we waiting for?”

  
Fifteen minutes later, Alex had a bowl of rocky road, and Maggie had a bowl of vegan coconut ice cream. “So, if you’re vegan why do you wear leather and eat goat cheese?”

  
“I’m lactose intolerant. It’s just easier to eat vegan sweet treats.”

  
“Sorry about that.” Alex cringed at the thought of eating vegan ice cream.

  
Maggie chuckled. “It’s not that bad. You should try it some time.” Maggie held up her spoon, but Alex frowned and stepped back.

  
“That’s crazy talk. I’ll stick to the real thing.”

  
“One day, I’ll get you to try it.” Maggie wiggled her spoon in the air before slipping it in her mouth.

  
“One day, huh? You know, I’m not as anxious as I thought I would be spending time with you.”

  
“It’s easier than I thought also.” Maggie chuckled. “You’re a hard one to read, Danvers.”

  
“What exactly did Kara say to you?” She wasn’t sure she wanted to know. She loved Kara but sometimes she couldn’t keep her mouth shut.

  
“She told me you liked me and considering I like you too, I thought what the hell. Why not take a chance.”

  
“That sounds like her.”

Alex knew exactly what she would be talking about the next time she ran into Cat. Hell, maybe she would even make a special trip to see her. It would serve Kara right for sticking her nose where it didn’t belong.

Alex sighed and and couldn’t help but smile when Maggie leaned over and made funny faces at Riley in the stroller before scooping him up and lifting him in the air. His giggles never failed to make Alex’s day better.

”How about we visit the ducks,” Maggie whispered to Riley. 

On the other hand, as she watched Maggie and Riley together, maybe she’d stop by the donut shop Kara loved so much and buy her a dozen donuts or three.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning, Alex left Riley with Cat, holding herself back from questioning Cat on her previous date, then headed to the DEO for her daily briefing. Thirty minutes later, Alex looked up from her microscope when her cellphone rung.

  
“Kara.”

  
There was a pause. “Alex,” Kara said.   
“Kara, you called me. Do you need something?” She wouldn’t make this easy for her.

  
“You’re mad aren’t you.” Kara sighed. “I was only trying to help.”

  
Alex blew out the breath she was holding. “I get that, but please stay out of it.”

  
“Oh, it didn’t go well. That’s a bummer.”

  
Alex rolled her eyes. “It went fine. We’re having lunch today.” Alex pulled the phone away from her ear when Kara squealed.

  
“That’s great. Oh, shot. I’ve got to go. Taco orders wait for no man.”

  
Alex chuckled and laid her phone back on the table. Spending time with Maggie was easier then she’d expected, but wasn’t sure they were both on the same page. Alex wanted a steady relationship and someone she could build a future with.

They’d been flittering around each other for months, and Alex didn’t want to scare Maggie off, but she also didn’t want to waste both of their time. Alex came with a life-long commitment. Riley would never be an afterthought for her and she wouldn’t let him be with anyone else either.

  
If Maggie didn’t want to, at least, mull over the thought of a serious relationship with her, she wouldn’t pursue what was between them.

  
“Alex.” Alex turned toward the door at J’onns voice. “An alien was murdered at 5th and Wilkinson behind a dumpster. I need you out there to gather samples. The NCPD we’ve been liaising with said it was a lot of mixed fluids. Almost like the alien exploded from the inside out.”

  
“On it.” She gathered her things, then joined agent Mills in the SUV. She didn’t get out much in the field anymore, but enjoyed it when she did. At the next stop light, she turned to Mills. “Who’s the NCPD liaison?” For some reason, she never thought to ask. She knew they’d been liaising with the department since a few weeks after she brought Riley home.

  
“I believe her name is Sawyer, Ma’am.”

  
“Sawyer.” No, that couldn’t be right. “Maggie Sawyer?”

  
“Sounds about right.”

  
What were the odds that she’d been this close to Maggie all this time and never knew it? She glanced quickly at her outfit, running her hands down her thighs, before grabbing her phone and shooting off a text to Kara. She’d mentioned to Maggie that she worked for the DEO the previous day, but Maggie had never said anything about this. Or that she worked for the NCPD.

  
Alex: Maggie is the NCPD liaison with the DEO. I’m going to a crime scene now.

  
Kara: No way.

  
Alex: Yes way. What do I do?

  
Kara: *Frowning face emoji* Just be yourself. She already likes you.

  
Alex: Okay. You’re right.

  
Kara: I’m always right. Gotta go. Have fun.

  
Alex repeated a calming mantra in her head until Mills pulled up to the crime scene. As soon as Alex stepped out of the SUV, her eyes found Maggie, who was standing to the entrance of the alley talking with a fellow cop.

  
After a deep breath, Alex grabbed her bag and headed toward the alley. Maggie’s eyes found hers and held until Alex stepped up to them.

  
“Mitch, I’ll show Agent Danvers back,” Maggie said. When he was out of sight Maggie winked at Alex, then motioned for her to follow her. “Watch your feet.”

Maggie pointed to a spot on the ground.  
“So, where you ever going to tell me you were a liaison with the DEO,” Alex said, harsher then she intended when Maggie jerked her head up.

  
“Danvers,” Maggie frowned. “I thought you knew that. I’ve worked with your agency for the last eight months. I’m sorry.” Maggie held her hands up. “I really thought you knew.”

  
“No, I’m sorry,” Alex said. “I didn’t know. I gave up field work when I got Riley. It was just a surprise.”

  
Maggie still didn’t look convinced. “If you’re sure.”

  
Alex squeezed Maggie’s arm feeling a bit guilt for reacting so harshly. Maggie didn’t deserve that. “I am. Really. I am.” Alex slipped her gloves on. “Now, let’s get to this.” They worked in tandem for the two hours, as Alex collected specimens. It was a long and tedious process. Alex groaned when she stood from a crouch and stretched her arms out. “I think that about does it. I’ll have my people come in and collect what’s left of the body.” She glanced up the side of the building where she could clearly make out what looked to be a piece of flesh hanging off a second-floor balcony. Thankful, it wouldn’t be her that climbed up there.

  
“Alex, wait,” Maggie called when Alex started to walk off. “Are we okay?”

  
Alex sighed, then turned back to Maggie. “We are. It never came up with me and I never thought to ask until we were on our way here. I’m not a fan of surprises but I know this wasn’t your fault.”

  
Maggie’s features softened. “I can understand that.” Maggie bit her lip and rocked back on her heels. “Are we still on for lunch?”

  
“Yes. I need to debrief at the DEO, but I’ll be ready in an hour. Noonan’s okay with you?” Alex asked.

  
“Yup. I’ll see you then.”

  
“Good,” Alex said. “Because there’s a few things we need to talk about before this goes any further.”

  
Maggie bit her lip. “That sounds serious.”

  
“It is, but nothing bad. See you at one?”

  
“I look forward to it.”

  
Alex smiled, then walked away, but could feel Maggie’s eyes on her the entire way back to her team. After she relayed what she wanted them to do, she loaded her samples into the SUV then her and Mills headed back to the DEO.

  
After a quick shower, and a change of clothes, Alex headed out and made her way to Noonan’s. The cool breeze helped to calm the nerves that had settled in the pit of her stomach. She hoped what she had with Maggie didn’t end before it even begun. She smiled at the man that held the door open for her, and quickly found Maggie, seated at a corner table, looking her way.

  
Maggie stood, waiting until Alex sat down, before retaking her seat. “Alex.”

  
“Maggie.”

  
“I don’t want this to be weird between us. It never has before,” Maggie said, leaning back in her seat. “Let’s order, then we’ll talk. Okay?”

  
“Sounds good.” Alex ordered a lemonade and Cesar salad, while Maggie ordered an iced tea and a personal veggie pizza. Alex fiddled with the straw in her glass until Maggie placed her hand over Alex’s.

“Okay.” Alex sighed.

  
“Whatever it is, it’s okay.”

  
“I really like you, but you need to know, I don’t date. I did before Riley came along, but now, he’s my priority. I really like you, but I don’t want us to get started without you realizing that I wouldn’t be entering into this relationship looking for something casual. I don’t want to bring someone into Riley’s life that is just going to give up on us. Look, I know with starting any new relationship there is always a risk of it not working out, but I can’t think that way. I refuse to think that way. I need to know…” Alex paused when the waitress set their food on the table. “I need to know that you’re not looking at this as an expandable relationship.” Alex took a bite of her salad. Now the ball was in Maggie’s court. When she looked up at her Maggie had an open look on her face.

  
“I’m not a player, Alex. I like you, yes that was before I knew you had a son, but even after meeting him, I still like you and I like him. I see where you’re coming from and I can’t promise you forever right now, but I can promise that I’m not going to run at the first sign of trouble, or when we argue, and I’ll never hold it against you the time you spend with your son. I can’t say I ever thought about having kids, but I never thought about not having them either. Am I ready to me a mom. No. In time, I won’t rule that out. I guess what I’m saying is I’m not looking for a quick fuck, or a three-month relationship. I want to get to know you and your son, no matter how long that takes. I’m willing, if you are?”

  
Alex tilted her head. Maggie was saying everything she wanted to hear. For now, she would give her a chance, and hope her trust wasn’t misplaced. “I’m also willing, but only if we’re monogamous.”

  
“Of course, Danvers.” Maggie held up her glass and Alex clinked her glass against it. “So, lunch now, dinner later?”

  
Alex didn’t want to dim the twinkle in Maggie’s eyes but tonight wasn’t good. “I can’t tonight. Kara and I are having dinner.”

  
“No worries.” Maggie nodded in understanding. “Another time?” Maggie asked hopefully.

  
“How about tomorrow night?”

  
“I would really like that.”

  
Alex spent the next forty-five minutes concentrating on her food and Maggie. Now that she got the heavy talk out of the way, Alex could relax and enjoy her lunch. Maggie was enjoyable and engaging and Alex couldn’t wait to learn everything she could about her.

 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been fifteen minutes since dinner with Alex had ended and Kara headed up to Cat’s apartment. For the past twelve minutes, she’d been pacing in front of Cat’s door.

  
She needed to knock, considering she had an appointment with Cat.

However, the thought of facing her since finding out Cat had a date didn’t set well with her. Deep down, she knew, she didn’t have a right to be jealous. Cat wasn’t hers, and could date whoever she wanted to, but Kara had hoped Cat felt what was happening between them. It sucked that the attraction was only one sided.

  
After a deep breath, Kara made up her mind to head home, even though it would be the first time she’d ever broken an appointment with Cat. As she turned to leave, a voice spoke up from behind her. Kara groaned. How had she not heard Cat opening her door. She needed to stay more focused.

  
“Did you intend to pace out here all night?” Cat asked.

  
Kara slowly turned to face her. Cat looked as beautiful as always. A little tired, but beautiful. “Actually, I was just leaving.” She couldn’t do this.

  
Ignoring her, Cat grabbed ahold of Kara’s shirt to pull her in, but Kara stood her ground. “Kara, I don’t have time for this.”

  
“I don’t either, Mrs. Grant.” Cat arched her brow at the formal title, and Kara pushed her way into Cat’s apartment. “Look.” Kara ran her hands through her hair. “There is something I need to say, before we go on.” Cat cocked her head and motioned for her to go on. “I thought there was something here.” Kar pointed from her to Cat. “But, now that I know I was wrong, I’m not sure I can continue to be your gopher.” She reached out to Cat, but pulled her hand back. “You’re stubborn and smart. You always smell amazing, and so, so pretty…”

  
“Kara.” Cat touched her arm. “I’m not alone. I have someone waiting in my office for us. After we finish our business, we can revisit this conversation.”

  
Kara searched her face, but couldn’t decipher anything. Cat had an amazing poker face. Kara knew she wouldn’t be strong enough to continue the talk later. “I need to finish now.”

  
Cat sighed and pulled her hand back, crossing her arms. “The woman waiting for us is the one I had brunch with.”

  
Kara deflated instantly. “Oh.” That threw a wrench into her plans. “I see.”

  
“No, I don’t think you do, but you will.”

  
Against her better judgement, Kara followed Cat to her office, and couldn’t help a quick peak into it. The woman sitting in Cat’s chair was well put together and attractive. She was also around Cat’s age. Now was not the time to fall apart. Before Cat opened the door, Kara spoke. “I’ll always make sure you and Carter are safe, but tonight is my last mission with your investigation. I realize now, that’s all this really was.”

  
Cat just shook her head. “Kara, we’ll talk after the meeting.”

  
Kara didn’t like that, but didn’t really have a choice in the matter. It didn’t hit her until Cat opened the door, that Cat might have told the woman about her being an alien. She hoped that wasn’t the case, because if it was, she would never be able to forgive Cat. At the clearing of a throat, Kara walked into the room and Cat closed the door behind them.

  
“Now that we’re all here,” Cat said and stared at the woman until she stood up and sat in a chair in front of the desk. Cat took her seat, but Kara felt more comfortable standing and glaring at both women. “Kara, Susan. Susan, Kara.”

  
“It’s nice to meet you, Kara,” Susan said.

  
“Yes,” was all Kara said.

  
“Kara, Susan has been researching the murders as well and has some information for us.”

  
Susan stood up and approached Cat’s board. “I’ve been intrigued about this case since I first learned about it ten years ago. I knew once reading a few articles that this case would take over my life, and in a few ways, it has. I’ve also had a hit put out on me and my car has been run off the road twice. My husband almost left me a few times, but thankfully he saw the error of his ways.”

  
Kara perked up a little bit at the husband information and turned her face away from Cat’s knowing look and back to Susan who was still talking.

  
“But, I have recently found out that I was pregnant and decided to turn over all my findings to you and Cat.” She placed her hands on her stomach and for the first time, Kara could make out a fourth distinctive heartbeat. “From talking to Cat over brunch, I believe she is the best fit for this case and she has you. She assures me you two will be safe, and I can’t do this anymore.” Susan reached down and picked up a box, and Kara quickly took it from her. “Thank you. These are all my notes and I wish you both well in finding the answers we are all looking for. I need to go. Jacob will be waiting for me outside.”

  
Kara set the box down, then took off her glasses and watched as Susan rode the elevator down and entered a dark SUV. She followed it until it turned down 15th street. So, she’d jumped to conclusions about Cat and Susan. Something Alex told her not to do, and she’d already poured out some of her heart. Rao. She bit her lip and slipped her glasses back on.

Instead of turning to Cat, she approached Cat’s board which had another face marked off. Good grief. How many more would have to die?

  
“Kara, we have a lot of information to go through. Your speed reading will come in handy. Just make notes of everything that’s not familiar to us.” After a beat. “Kara, sit down and get started.”

  
Bossy Cat was exactly what she needed right now. Kara sat down, pulled the box to her and started emptying the contents. She handed Cat the flash drive and tape recorder and got started on the five notebooks.

  
Two hours later, Kara leaned back and hummed. She had a notebook full of notes that didn’t correspond with theirs.

“Okay,” Kara said and pulled the notebook to her. “I’ve marked certain passages in red that I’m not sure have any standing on our investigation. Susan has done a ton of research, but she went about it the opposite way you have. Where you started at the higher up, she started at the lower end. With the family and friends of the victims.” Kara stood and approached Cat’s board and flipped it over, skimming over all her notes, picked up a marker and circled a section. “The one place where both of your notes coincide is here.”

  
Cat joined her and scanned the area Kara had circled. “He is now on the city council. His father was a congressman before he passed away last year. Everyone thought he would run for his father’s seat and I believe he was set to, but then that scandal over his affair hit the papers.” Cat shook her head. “When these murders took place, he was just a kid.”

  
“He’s not a kid now.”

  
“No, he’s not.” Cat sat back down. “I’ll see if Alex will watch Carter sometime this week, so I can see what Mr. Palmer is up to.” Cat raised her head. “You can go, Kara. Thank you for all the help you’ve given me. I really have appreciated it and I never meant for you to believe I didn’t.”

  
“Oh, sure.” Kara fidgeted and bit her lip. She had been the one to jump to conclusions. Cat hadn’t done anything wrong. Kara shouldn’t have let her feelings get in the way of their business. “Look.” Kara took off her glasses and sat back down across from Cat. “I’m sorry, I was weird before. It’s been a long day. The taco truck was crazy today.” Maybe if she acted like her declarations never happened, so would Cat.

  
“A cutthroat business, is it?”

  
“You have no idea.” The silence that passed between them had Kara’s nerves in overdrive. After a few minutes, Cat spoke up.

  
“Kara, I’m not sure what you want me to say right now.”

  
“I’m not sure either.” She stood up and started pacing. “Cat, I’m sorry. I let my feelings override being rational and I shouldn’t have.” She took a deep breath and decided to be honest. If Alex could do it with Maggie, she could with Cat. They’d been dancing around this for a long time. At least she hoped it was a two-person dance. She held Cat’s gaze. “I was jealous and I had no right to be. You can go out with anyone you wish. I will try and keep my feelings at bay while helping you with your case.”

  
“I see.” Cat stood up and walked around the desk to lean back against it. “Your feelings overrode sound judgement.”

  
“Yes.” Kara nodded. 

  
Cat sighed. “If we’re being honest I may have told you about the brunch to see how you would react. In some ways, Kara, you’re easy to read and in others, you aren’t.”

  
“Wait. What?”

  
“I, too, at times, find my feelings clouding my judgement,” Cat said.

  
Kara’s heart started racing and her mind was a mess. Was Cat saying what she thought she was. Kara approached Cat but stayed far enough away not to touch her. “Feelings? For me?” Kara pointed at her chest.

  
Cat rolled her eyes. “I couldn’t let you be the only brave one, now could I?”

  
“Okay. So, just to be clear. You have feelings for me. Like romantic ones?”

  
“Yes, Kara.” Cat rolled her eyes.

  
Kara didn’t even try to hide the smile on her face. “Well.” She bit her lip at the smirk on Cat’s lips, but her smile waned with Cat’s next words.

  
“I have tried to fight them, but after spending any amount of time with you I knew that was a losing battle. But, I’m not sure how this would even work. I’m a lot older than you and I have a son. People are trying to kill us.”

  
“I’m protecting you both and I can’t help the age difference. Don’t hold that against me and I love Carter.”

  
“You are protecting us, but who’s going to protect you?”

  
“I have Alex. There is no way I’m going to work for her organization, but I’m sure if it came to it, Alex could convince them to help me.” At least, she hoped that was the case. But, considering her powers weren’t well known whoever came after her would be in for a surprise.

  
“We don’t know that.” Cat ripped her glasses off and put them on the desk. “Starting a relationship with me comes with its difficulties.”

  
“Cat,” Kara cut her off and did what she’s wanted to for months. Stepped forward and slipped her arms around Cat and embraced her. The feeling of having Cat in her arms was one she would never take for granted or forget. “We are definitely starting a relationship.”

  
“You’re awfully sure of yourself.” Cat ran a finger down Kara’s throat.

  
“I’ll be sure for both of us.”

  
“It’s not that easy.”

  
Kara leaned her forehead against Cat’s. “No, it’s not. We can take things slow until we’re both comfortable about where we’re headed.”

  
“I have a feeling you have our future planned out already.”

  
“Pfft.” After a moment, she admitted. “Some.”

  
Cat pulled back and placed her hands on Kara’s chest. “Can we really do this?”

  
“You bet. I like you and you like me. That’s the best foundation I can think of. You’re being bossy doesn’t turn me away and I get you Cat.”

  
“You do, do you?”

  
Kara nodded.

  
“If you get me so much, Kara,” Cat purred. “What am I thinking right now?”

  
Kara shivered, then leaned forward and captured Cat’s lips, lingering for a moment, then pulling back. “Was I, right?” Kara smirked. Cat’s answer was to kiss her again. 


End file.
